1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention relates to a portable electronic device capable of contactless charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as e-book readers that enable reading by displaying computerized book data on a display have been spread. Such devices are assumed to be used portably, and can be driven by batteries incorporated in main bodies. Therefore, these devices are preferably supplied with electric power by using an external power supply device.
In Patent Document 1, an e-book reader supplied with power supply voltage by using an AC adapter is suggested.
In Patent Document 2, a display device is suggested. The display device includes a display portion, a console portion for operation and input from external, an antenna portion for transmitting and receiving a wireless signal, a controller portion for controlling a signal that is input in the console portion and a signal that is transmitted and received by the antenna portion, and a battery portion for converting a wireless signal received by the antenna portion into electric power and for storing it as electric power for driving the display portion.